How to Save A Life
by Mrs Noah 'Puck' Puckerman
Summary: This is about 2x18 but instead of Callie and Arizona being in the crash.I have decided to put Lexie and Mark in the crash,Callie is not pregnant...But Lexie is :  A role reversal...
1. Chasing Cars

_Prologue,  
><em>They could hear the tires screeching off the ground, the truck had came out of nowhere just as he asked her to marry her, she didn't have her seatbelt on and what happened at that moment was utterly devastating, her bump was big and she was praying that the baby wouldn't be hurt, she tried to protect it by wrapping her arms around the bump but she was paralysed with fear, her eyes widened as she was thrown out of her seat and headed for the windshield.

_Chapter One,  
><em>They were talking happily about the weeked that was about to happen, they deserved this, after all that had happened Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey deserved this weeked away to a small B&B located just outisde of the country, it would be there romantic getaway. "Lexie, can you put your phone away please?" Mark pleaded with his several months pregnant girlfriend, for the whole drive Lexie was tweeting to Dr. Bailey who was currently in surgery removing a gall bladder from the belly button. Lexie's eyes met with Marks and she sighed, she chucked her phone in the back seat and sighed. "Happy?" she smiled sweetly at Mark and he chuckled, "I love you Lex". "I love you too Mark" Lexie looked out the window and her phone beeped again, she couldn't help but laugh and glanced at Mark. He sighed and nodded, "Go right ahead and get it" He shook his head and she took her seatbelt off and reached into the back seat to grab her phone.

Mark smiled as he shifted a little, he could the velvet Tiffany's box in his front pocket and this was going to be the best weekend ever. "Lexie?" she turned head to look at Mark and smiled, "Mhmm?" she giggled and looked back at her phone. "Let's get married" Mark grinned happily and looked at Lexie, she was stunned, completely and utterly stunned. "Mark...I...What?" she took a few deep breaths and gulped. What was she supposed to say? They had only got back together and now he was asking her to marry him, in all fairness they were right together...so right and everyone saw it, although they had their fair share of fights, they were soulmates. "Lex, I know we just got together...again. But I love you and you love me. We're right for each other" he grinned at her before quickly looking out the window, Mark froze instantely, a truck had just came out of nowhere..."LEXIE! PUT YOUR SEATBELT BACK ON...NOW!" Mark roared but it was too late. The front of the car went straight into the back of the truck, the pressuriesed air bag popped out for Mark, however...

Lexie didn't have her seatbelt on and what happened at that moment was utterly devastaing, her bump was big and she was praying that the baby wouldn't be hurt, she tried to protect by wrapping her arms around the bump but she was paralysed with fear, her eyes widened as she was thrown out of her seat and headed for the windshield. Those few moments passed by slowly, Lexie screamed in agonising pain as she went straight through the windshield, she landed on the hood of the car, frozen and whimpering in pain, her head was turned to the right so she was staring out at the forest. Lexie heard Mark's voice but it sounded miles away. "Oh god...Lexie! Lexie! Crap! HELP...SOMEONE HELP " Mark was going to cry, his pregnant girlfriend was lying on the hood of his car, screaming and whimpering in pain. The truck driver appeared but he didn't do anything, he just stopped and stared. "GET HELP!" Mark roared as he pulled his own phone from his pocket, he dialled Derek's number. "Derek! It's Mark..we need help...An ambulance...Lexie's hurt" his voice was ready to crack, he closed his eyes.

While Mark was on the phone Lexie began to freak out even more, her whimpers increased into crying, she began to hear music and then a version of her appeared and Lexie went silent, the doppelganger leaned in and looked at her before straightening up, Lexie's eyes widened and she began whimpering and trying to scream bu there was blood in her mouth, she couldn't speak, she was ready to choke.  
><em>At the hospital;<br>_Derek gathered all of the team into one big room, "In 15 minutes we are receiving a trauma, and a bad one at that. I've asked Addison Montgomery to come down, and help us as this person is heavily pregnant but is not due for another month" Derek had his hands behind his back, he would've never dreamt that he would be operating on this person. "Who is it Derek?" Derek looked up into Meredith's eyes and gulped, "It's Lexie" The emotions in that room began to run high. "I'm puutting Owen in charge of this trauma" Derekt took a breath and began walking to the door, "Derek" Derek looked back round at his wife and walked over quickly, he wrapped his arms protectively around her and stroked her hair. "She will be fine. Everything will be fine. The baby will be fine" He whispered softly, he felt her nodding and kissed her softly, "Lets go...We have less than 10 minutes until the on coming trauma arrives"_  
><em>  
><span><strong><br>**


	2. Long Live

_Chapter Two,_**  
><strong>They stood outside shaking in their scrubs, Mark wasn't going to be happy when he found out he wasn't scrubbing in, no one talked and no one moved. Owen was pacing up and down the front of them, they heard the sirens and Owen began talking; "Alright guys. We have feelings, some stronger than others and right now we need to brush these aside to help Mark and Lexie, as Derek has already said I will be in charge of this trauma and whatever I say goes! Brace yourselves!" They turned round as they saw the ambulance pulling up, as soon as it stopped and the paramedic opened the door, Mark jumped out of the ambulance he had cuts and bruises on his face, but Lexie…dear god poor Lexie.

The stretcher was pulled out and everyone froze, the sight of Lexie was just enough to terrify anyone. They swarmed around the stretcher and Lexie tried to speak but her words coming out in gurgles, there were only three words they understood. "I…heard…music" the blood then blocked off her airway and she began to haemorrhage. "Lexie! Lexie! Please…Stay with me" Mark pleaded with his dying girlfriend. Callie put her hands on Mark's chest, "Mark, calm down! She'll be fine…She'll be fine"

Lexie's chest began heaving up and down quickly, "Trauma room 1!" Owen yelled as they ran through the automatic doors and into Trauma room 1. "One. Two. Three!" They moved Lexie onto the bed, her vitals were stable for the moment but she was still haemorrhaging. "Mark! Meredith! Stay against the window and be quiet!" yelled Dr. Webber, they looked over his shoulder, watching the girl they loved being operated on. "Is there a heartbeat?" Mark asked, just loud enough to hear. "Is there a heartbeat!" He yelled again. Meredith gulped and looked at Derek then at Alex. "Please, is there a heartbeat" She whispered. Derek looked at his wife and sighed, "How are we doing on that heartbeat Karev?" "If we got some quiet in here then I would be able to hear it!" he yelled, Chief Webber nodded at Karev, "Everyone be quiet so we can hear the heartbeat" and in that instant the whole room went quiet, listening for a heartbeat. Mark's heart was beating loudly and he swore he could hear it in his ears, then a sound came, the sound of the baby's heart, it was too fast. "We got a heartbeat!" Karev yelled and everyone went back to Lexie.

Lexie's eyes met with Owen's and he softly began stroking her hair as she began crying again, the doppelganger of herself appeared again and softly began to sing.

'_We'll do it all  
>Everything<br>On our own_

_We don't need  
>Anything<br>Or anyone_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world'<em>

Lexie wanted to scream, this was scaring her, was she dying? Or was she just hallucinating. She looked around at all the faces working on her badly injured body, "She's a broken femur and tibia!" Callie called out. "We need to get her to surgery! I have to fix this haemorrhage right away!" Owen locked eyes with Derek and nodded.

Owen looked down at Lexie and stroked her hair again, he tried to give her a comforting smile but it was more of a grimace, then Lexie noticed, he began singing.

_'I don't quite know  
>How to say<br>How I feel_

_Those three words  
>Are said too much<br>They're not enough_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world'?<em>

Lexie screamed into her oxygen mask as they began moving out of her room, Mark and Meredith went to Lexie's head, holding onto the bars and pushing her faster. "Lexie, hold on. Please for me. I need you" Mark looked down at his girlfriend; he didn't want to lose her. If she died he had no idea what he was going to do.

"And stay for me too Lex. Me and Mark…We both need you here" Meredith whispered, soon enough they got to the elevators everyone crowded in, all of them wanting to be with Meredith. "We have too much people in here…Out! Out!" Chief Webber yelled. Mark, Meredith, Arizona and Callie all began running to the next elevator. After a few minutes of separation, they arrived at the same time as the others.

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<em>

Without warning Lexie began to crash, "She's crashing!" Derek and Owen both yelled as they wheeled her into the OR, Mark and Meredith watched helplessly as the girl they loved was wheeled away for a major emergency operation. "Gallery!" he half yelled at Meredith, she nodded almost right away and they ran. They got there just in time to see the surgery starting. Lexie had stopped crashing thanks to Bailey who gave her CPR until they got into the OR.

_Let's waste time  
>Chasing cars<br>Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
>To remind me<br>To find my own_

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<em>

_Forget what we're told  
>Before we get too old<br>Show me a garden  
>That's bursting into life<em>

_All that I am  
>All that I ever was<br>Is here in your perfect eyes  
>They're all I can see<em>

_I don't know where  
>Confused about how as well<br>Just know that these things  
>Will never change for us at all<em>

_If I lay here  
>If I just lay here<br>Would you lie with me  
>And just forget the world?<em>

Lucky for Lexie she was under quickly, so she didn't hear Bailey joining in on the singing, Mark and Meredith watched as Derek first entered her in brain, as soon as he drilled the burrow holes blood started seeping out, "Suction!" He yelled, the scrub nurse quickly began helping to clean the blood. The rest of the team began looking at each other until…

_Step one you say we need to talk  
>He walks you say sit down it's just a talk<br>He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<em>

Owen began singing as Christina worked her way into Lexie's heart, Mark didn't know if he could handle this or not, he had his palm against the gallery window and fought the tears that were about to fall.

Callie was working on Lexie's broken femur and tibia, Owen was working with Bailey to remove the shards of glass that remained in Lexie, Karev, Arizona and April were all keeping check on the baby's vitals. Chief Webber was standing beside Derek making sure that everything was going fine.  
><em><br>Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<br>Between the lines of fear and blame  
>You begin to wonder why you came<em>

Mark looked at Meredith as she began to sing, that was the only thing he could do…all he could do was sing…it might be like a pray for Lexie. Then he began to sing just as Lexie began to crash again.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<em>

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<em>

_And pray to God he hears you  
>And pray to God he hears you<em>

Mark had both of his hands on the window, letting the tears fall as the surgeons operating on his girlfriend tried to help her survive. "We need to get out!" Owen yelled but Derek shook his head, "Not yet…I've just got one more hole to do then we can get out" "Derek! She will die in the next two minutes if we don't get out now!" Derek raised his head to glare at Owen Hunt, this was his sister-in-law and he would not let her die. "Christina start closing up, we need to get Lexie sent for an x-ray I'm afraid there might be shards of glass stuck in her…How are we doing Derek?" everyone looked at the Chief, how could he be so calm in this situation?

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<br>Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<br>He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<br>Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<em>

"The hole has been drilled, all access blood has removed and the brain is pulsating normally" Derek breathed relief and they began to close her up.

The doppelganger of Lexie was standing there the whole time, singing the song with them, watching over her own body. She looked so fragile and broken, maybe she would never wake up from this. "What do we do now?" April's small, terrified voice piped up from behind Dr. Bailey. "Well, we send her up to ICU and she if she lives through the next 24 hours. If she does, then we can go back in" Dr. Bailey looked at Little Grey, "I want a Doctor with Grey at all times!" Chief Webber barked as he left the OR.

"You do _not _get to quit on me Grey. Do you hear me? You do not get to quit on me or any other of your friends?" She stroked her hair softly as they began to wheel Lexie out of surgery, ever since Lexie had been crashing Mark and Meredith were at the OR doors ready to intervene when suddenly they saw Lexie being wheeled out. "What happened? Is she going to be alright? Someone answer me!" Mark roared, Derek put his hands on his best friend's shoulder, "Mark…We're bringing her up to ICU, she started to crash before we got a chance to operate on the big stuff. She will be in a comatose state for a while but we don't know how long. These next 24 hours are crucial for her survival" Mark nodded and watched the elevators doors closing.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<br>How to save a life  
>How to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<br>And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<em>

_How to save a life_


	3. How We Operate

_chapter three_**  
><strong>Mark was in Lexie's room, holding her hand tightly, he wanted her to wake up badly, he needed to hear her voice and to feel the baby kick, he took a sip of his coffee and looked at the door, Derek and Meredith were standing there talking and watching him. He sighed, he didn't like people watching and talking about him. He rubbed Lexie's hand and looked at the bed, there a damp patch by Lexie's leg, he looked around for the spilled water glass when he realized there was no water. His eyes widened and he jumped quickly while pressing the blue button, Derek and Meredith ran in, "What's wrong!" they yelled.

"What do you notice about Lexie?" Mark looked at Derek and Meredith, waiting until they clicked on. "Oh my god!" Meredith's eyes widened and Derek look at her. "What? Meredith what is it?" Derek looked around the room and then noticed. "Crap! Page Arizona!" Meredith fumbled with her pager but soon enough Arizona and Callie burst through the door. "What happened?" Arizona panted.

"Lexie is in preterm labor" Mark gulped and looked down, today he was going to become a Dad. "Page the rest of the team now…We need to take Lexie into the surgery. She's already made it through the 24 hours and now we can operate again. While I take the baby out, Derek you check her brain, Owen and Christina will work on getting the shard of glass out of Lexie's rib cage and Karev will be keeping an eye on the baby's vitals as I work…How long until Addison gets here?" Arizona looked at Derek until they heard a pair of heels walking in. "I'm here" Everyone looked up and saw the now short haired Addison Montgomery. "Thank god!" Arizona sighed in relief. "Lexie has went into early labor" Addison nodded and checked Lexie's vitals then checked how dilated she was. "Who caught it?" Everyone nodded at Mark, "Well done Mark, she's only went into labor but she's already 4cm dilated, we need to get her into surgery now and quick!" they nodded and then the whole team arrived. "Everyone scrub in! Arizona tell them the plan…See you all in the OR…Mark and Meredith…Scrub in too"

Mark and Meredith looked at each other and then ran out of the room before anyone could even stop them. Soon enough everyone was scrubbed in and ready to deliver this baby. Addison and Arizona were standing side by side, ready to deliver the baby. "Ready?" Addison looked at Arizona and she nodded. "Everyone get ready to do their thing" everyone nodded at Addison and they took a breath. "Time please?" "13.52pm" she nodded and raised the scalpel to the bump, "How long is Lexie gone?" "About 8 months" Mark looked at Addison, he was standing at the other side of the operating table, holding Lexie's hand. "Thank you Mark" Addison smiled slightly.

The delivery began, everyone was to help Addison first before doing their thing. Addison made an accurate cut on Lexie's swollen bump, "This baby is definitely healthy" she smiled and put her hands further into Lexie's stomach, "I have the baby" She whispered softly and pulled the baby out, Mark gulped as he saw the baby being pulled out. "Mark?" he looked up at Addison. "Do you want to cut the cord?" she smiled, a grin split across Mark's face and he took the scissors, he cut the cord and grinned happily. He had a baby, him and Lexie had a baby…"Addison…Is it a boy or girl?" He smiled. Addison was already cleaning the baby off and when she turned round, she had a grin. "It's a baby girl…Congratulations" Mark looked around at the team, they were all beaming, this was the first piece of good news they had got. The monitor started beeping, Lexie was crashing! Everyone began stitching Lexie's stomach back up, "We need to get in and out as quickly as possible!" Owen yelled.

Everyone took their places and began almost immediately. "I have the shard Christina" Owen looked at his wife and then pulled the shard out, he froze as he realized how big it was, "She was living with _that _in her chest!" Mark half yelled, Owen nodded solemnly and sighed. "That was the last one. Let's stitch her up." Christina nodded. Mark looked at Derek and Meredith as they were operating on Lexie's brain. "No swelling. No blood. All is fine in her brain" Derek smiled as they began stitching up; Mark looked at Callie who had finished her one cast. "I made a misdiagnosis…Lexie's tibia is not broke, just badly sprained" Mark nodded, everything was fine…completely fine. He walked out of the OR and went to visit his baby girl.

Addison was in the nursery checking the vitals, she smiled brightly, "Your mommy is very smart and your Daddy is very good looking. You'll love them. You will have your Mommy's brain and your Daddy's charm, and both of their looks" Mark softly chuckled, "Having fun?" he whispered as he walked over to the baby girl, she had his eyes, and they were bright and sparkling with happiness. "She's gorgeous" He smiled. "She is indeed" Addison looked at Mark. "She weighs 6lb exactly" Mark beamed; he already loved her so much. "Lexie is in her room, Derek is about to take her off sedation to see how her brain function is" Addison picked up his baby girl, "Do you want to hold her…Daddy?" She laughed softly at calling Mark daddy but he was…and he fulfilled his wish. Mark beamed and nodded, Addison handed him his baby girl and the moment he held her he was wrapped around her little finger.

"Your beautiful" he whispered softly, she truly was, he could already see the color of Lexie's hair coming through, and she had his eyes. In a way, she had both their noses because it was like a cute little button but it was definitely a Sloan nose, straight and perfect. "You can see your Mommy soon. I'm your Daddy" he grinned and held her tiny fist in his, "Your mommy is beautiful just like you and you will have her photographic memory and both of our looks but you will have my charm, all the boys will want you but I won't let them because I will be protecting you and I won't want you to get hurt." He smiled and rocked her softly, she yawned softly and Mark's eyes twinkled with excitement. Then his pager went off, he looked up at Addison and she just nodded, Mark –unwillingly- handed his little girl off to Addison and ran to Lexie's room. "Derek?" he closed the door after him and sat in the chair beside Lexie's bed. "Mark, we're about to lower her sedation to calculate her brain function but there is a chance that she may not be neurologically active" Derek held his hands behind his back and sighed. "Do whatever you can to make her okay…We have the most beautiful baby girl together." Derek nodded and then looked at Meredith, "Start lowering her sedation" "Lowering sedation" Meredith echoed, all eyes turned to Lexie, the door slid open and everyone filed in, Derek and Meredith had obviously paged them earlier.

It was a few moments too long, but Lexie's eyes began to flutter, Mark stood up while holding her in his. Everyone was around her bed, waiting and anticipating the results. Lexie's eyes opened slowly and they took in the whole room, she felt sore and her stomach felt empty, she looked down to find that she didn't have her bump. She started to hyperventilate, causing her monitor to speed up with her. "Lexie? Lexie, it's fine…Our baby is fine, she was born healthy…We had a healthy baby girl" Mark smiled at her, Lexie felt a ton of weight lifted off her shoulder. Owen and Callie were holding Lexie's other hand tightly in theirs, Derek looked at Lexie. "Lexie can you hear me" Lexie nodded, "Can you squeeze Mark's hand?" Lexie looked at Mark then at his hand, she wriggled her fingers and squeezed his hand. "She can squeeze it" Mark grinned at Derek. "Lexie…Can you say something?" Lexie bit her lip and opened her mouth, "O….uch" she whispered faintly. "O-uch". "Ouch" She finally said so everyone could hear.

Everyone faces beamed happily, they were relived, Addison walked into the room with Arizona behind her…They were pulling the baby's cot in. "Lexie, here is your baby daughter" She grinned. Mark moved out of the way for Lexie to get a good look. "Oh…She's…beautiful" Lexie smiled and looked at them all. "Thank you" she murmured. "Lexie, you are the strongest and bravest person I have ever met" Mark looked at her, taking her hand again, "And I know that right now is not the best time to do this, but I've realized that time is too short to let anything go by…And what happened was a disaster." Mark got down one knee, everyone looked at each other and grinned but still looked shocked. "And what I'm saying is…Time is not always going to be there…So Alexandria 'Little' Grey…Will you marry me?" Mark took the ring out of his pocket and grinned.

Lexie gasped as she saw the ring, it was a silver band with a huge diamond in the middle, she felt tears falling down and nodded yes, "Of course" She croaked happily, Mark grinned and pecked her lips softly not wanting to hurt her. The others cheered and clapped, even Christina and she hated everything that was romantic. "Aww…We have another wedding!" April yelled happily, everyone looked at her and laughed.

Lexie looked at Mark and then at her baby, "Can I…Can I hold her?" she whispered softly, Mark looked at Addison and she nodded a few times, Mark lifted the baby girl out of her cot and handed her to Lexie gently.

The expression on Lexie's face was full of love and adoration, "What will we call her Lex?" Mark asked softly as he took a seat beside the bed. Lexie looked around and smiled. "How about…Alexis Meredith Sloan?" Lexie looked between Mark and Meredith with a huge smile, Mark chuckled and nodded. "It's perfect" He smiled and looked at Derek, "Derek?" "Yes Mark" Derek smirked a little. "Will you and Meredith be the godparents of Alexis" He grinned at his best friend, Derek nodded and they hugged.

"You sure you want me to be his godmother Lex?" Meredith laughed and smiled at her sister, "Of course Mer. I couldn't think of anyone else who would fit the role more perfectly than…" Lexie cut off short, her face draining of any color. Alexis was grabbed out of Lexie's arms by Mark and put her into the cot, "Addison, get Alexis back to the nursery!" Mark yelled and looked at Lexie. "Lex? Don't do this" He bit his lip, they pulled the covers back and saw a huge purple bruise spreading on Lexie's abdomen. "She has internal bleeding!" Derek yelled, "Dr. Bailey. Dr. Hunt…Assist?" Dr. Webber looked at them and they nodded quickly, "Meredith go and look after Alexis please" Mark looked over at Meredith with pleading eyes; she nodded and ran out after Addison.

Lexie's hand gripped Mark's pulling him back to reality, he looked down into her eyes and pecked her lips softly, and "You'll be fine Lexie. The Chief, Owen and Bailey are all going to fix you up" He pecked her forehead and bit his lips as they began wheeling her into the OR again.

Mark was again waiting in the gallery, watching as they opened up his fiancée, he bit his lip and prayed that the Chief would save her. "Suction please" Richard got a closer look at the internal bleeding and sighed in relief, "There is a small rupture in the stomach, we're lucky we caught it in time, or the stomach acid would have been killing Lexie slowly and painfully" Richard checked around the stomach and froze. "Dr. Bailey, Dr. Hunt, could you come here for a second" Richard looked up at them as they moved closer, "Can you please identify what that is beside the pancreas" Richard looked at Bailey and Hunt, their faces drained of all color. "She…She has a t-tumor" Bailey looked up at Mark and sighed. "It's like Izzie all over again"

Mark punched the wall just as Derek and Meredith walked in, "What's wrong?" Derek went to the window and watched the attending's work away. "Lexie has a tumor beside her pancreas. Which means that she has pancreatic cancer" Mark fell onto the chair and buried his head in his hands, "Why is this happening to me? I caused the car to crash, and now Lexie after all she has been through, she has a freaking tumor!" Mark yelled, Derek was looking out the window again, "Mark…You need to sleep, you haven't slept in more than 24 hours. And besides, they're removing the tumor right now" Mark looked up at Derek and peeked through the window, watching as Bailey and hunt removed the tumor.

"She'll still need chemo and radiotherapy but only minor doses. We caught this tumor right in time, but we need to give her a CT and an MRI to check if there any more cancerous tumors. "Let's close her up" Bailey nodded.

**A/N:: I'm sorry about all the sadness that is happening to Lexie and Mark,you may find this chapter a bit over-exaggerated but it was just an idea I had. And if you amazing readers don't like it I will delete the chapter and edit it,I must say that this isn't the best chapter I've wrote xx**


	4. Run

_Chapter four  
><em>Lexie was in and out of surgery within an hour, and she was now recovering in the ICU, Mark was beside her holding her hand tightly and kissing it every few minutes. "Everything will be fine Lexie. Everything will be fine" He murmured softly. The door slid open and shut as Derek Shepard walked in, "Mark" he murmured softly, and Mark looked up solemenly and saw the expression Derek wore on his face. "Can we talk outside for a moment please?" Mark nodded and walked outside Lexie's room with him. "Derek what is it? I know it's bad news but please put me out of my misery" Mark stared at Derek, a worried but soft expression on his face. "Lexie, has pancreatic cancer and it's unbelievable that we found and removed the tumor. Because Lexie is so young, it's very rare that we found this in the first stage" Derek stared at Mark, he could feel Mark's pain, he was heartbroken and ready to breakdown if anything else happened to Lexie.

"Cancer" Mark murmured, "Lexie...has-"Derek cut him off quickly, "Had" Mark shook his head, "Lexie had...pancreatic cancer" he murmured, Mark looked into Lexie's room and felt a tear slid down his cheek, she could've ended up like Izzie. Or as Karev would put it a turnip. She could've died in his arms but she didn't, she was strong and Mark knew at that moment that Lexie would stay strong and fight this, they had a beautiful baby girl together and he wanted to grow old with her, but there was no time to wait, people get struck by lightning and people die, Derek got shot, why was he telling himself to give it time when there is no gurantee that time is going to be there, he is not going to wait around to be happy anymore, he knows who he is and he knows who she is and when she is going through her worst right now he wants and will go through it with her, she makes him happier than...anything he has ever known and if he can have a part in making her happy then that's all he wants to do, that's all he wants to do for the rest of his life.

Derek looked at his best friend and sighed, he knew what he was going through because it wasn't that long ago that he went through the same thing with Meredith. "Mark, she will be fine and the baby will be fine. You will all become a family and be happy. This is just a rough patch along the way" Mark knew Derek was trying to comfort him but everything was just crashing around him. "Derek...What if Lexie ends up like Izzie? I don't want her to die in my arms, I want her to live and I want to have a family with her" Mark dropped to his knees, putting his head in his hands, he wanted to scream and throw things, he felt as if someone was doing this on purpose. "Why? Why? Why?" he screamed, "Why is this happening to me?" Derek looked down at his friend who had completely hit rock bottom, he quickly hit the page button to Owen Hunt. Mark was freaking out and on top of that he hadn't slept for 4 days straight, it was like Lexie all over again. Mark was having a nervous breakdown. "Mark, you need to get some rest." Derek bent down beside his friend.

Lexie's doppelganger appeared, watching the situation which she had put Mark through, she watched as Owen Hunt appeared running through the doors, he halted to a stop beside Derek and immediately knew what was going, "Where are we taking him?" Derek had his arm linked through Mark's and Owen down the same to his left, "The on call room first, and if he doesn't get any rest then...we will cross that bridge when we come to it" Owen nodded.

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
>Then we really have to go<br>You've been the only thing that's right  
>In all I've done<em>

_And I can barely look at you  
>But every single time I do<br>I know we'll make it anywhere  
>Away from here<em>

Lexie's sweet and soft voice rang through the now empty corridor, she could feel Mark's pain even though she was unconscious. Her heart broke at the site of what she was doing to him, she had to get better, not for herself but for Mark, and only now did she realise that Mark truly loved her and the pain she felt had doubled for Mark. He was watching the girl he loved being poked and prodded with scalpels every few hours and he knew that in a day or two her body wouldn't be able to withstand the pressure of surgery anymore, and her body would fail.

_Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you, dear<em>

_Louder, louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak, I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<em>

Lexie had moved to the on call room where Mark, Owen and Derek had just entered, she watched as they tried to get him to sleep but he wasn't having any of it. He was too upset to sleep, he needed to be with Lexie, to hold her hand as she woke up. "Owen...Lets sedate him" Derek looked apologetically at Mark as he pushed him down on the bed, "I am sorry we have to do this Mark but it is for your own good, you need sleep and when and only when you have came back to yourself, and you are no longer a threat to Lexie or to anyone else, you can be be Lexie's side. Owen injected the syringe into Mark's arm, and within in moments Mark's eyes began to drop.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
>Makes it so hard not to cry<br>And as we say our long goodbyes  
>I nearly do<em>

Lexie's doppelganger put a hand on Mark's head and began singing to him, Mark was finally sleeping with the help of the sedation, Owen and Derek had now took seats across from the bed and began to play a card game, they cancelled their surgeries to spend all day and all night with their friend. They felt sorry for him but they understood why he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to be with Lexie and watch over her incase anything happened.  
><em><br>Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you, dear<em>

_Louder, louder  
>And we'll run for our lives<br>I can hardly speak, I understand  
>Why you can't raise your voice to say<br>_  
>The doppelganger was out in the hall, singing her heart out, if only Lexie had the guts to do it in real life, then everyone would know how she felt. This pain was tearing her heart apart and she couldn't do it anymore, she had to fight this to be with Mark and their baby girl, their beautiful baby girl Alexis.<p>

_Slower, slower  
>We don't have time for that<br>All I want is to find an easier way  
>To get out of our little heads<em>

_Have heart, my dear  
>We're bound to be afraid<br>Even if it's just for a few days  
>Making up for all this mess<em>

_Light up, light up  
>As if you have a choice<br>Even if you cannot hear my voice  
>I'll be right beside you, dear<em>

She stood at the bottom of Lexie's bed now, singing her heart and soul out, she grabbed Lexie's ankles tightly as she sang loudly. Lexie's eyes opened slowly and watched as her doppelganger disappeared for good. "Ouch" she murmured, no one was around and she wanted to see her daughter. She wasn't in too much pain, there was a wheelchair right by her bed, she slowly got out of bed and into the wheelchair and in that moment Lexie began wheeling herself out of her room...

**A/N I hope you all liked this chapter, I was nearly crying as I wrote the few parts before and after the song, but then I had this little idea hehe But like I said I was going to give you clues and hints.**

**The next hint is, forced laughs and fake smiles someone is very uncomfortable because they are still in love with the one person they wanted to forget :D**


End file.
